Top Gun
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: C'est un happy new year Romance... à la limite de la guimauve !


**Titre :** Top Gun  
**Auteur :** Sydney  
**Genre :** Romaaaaaaaaaaaaaance  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi... ni Stargate Atlantis, ni Top Gun, ni Ford, ni Weir, ni Rodney,... Rien ne m'appartient ! ... enfin à part John, dans l'intimité... (mdr)

**Top Gun  
**

Wow... Oh Seigneur tuez moi sur place !  
Ce qu'elle est belle...  
Je suis en train de fondre comme un esquimau en plein soleil.  
Medey medey, Huston on a un problème ! Le cerveau ne répond plus !  
Aller, reprends toi ! Tu ressembles à un pauvre idiot à la fixer avec tes yeux de merlan frit !   
On prend un verre sur le buffet au passage, pour se rafraîchir les idées !  
Outch... Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !  
« Alcool Athosien » me fait Ford, en voyant mon air dégoûté.  
« Ce truc est imbuvable ! »  
« Question d'habitude ! » répond-il en s'envoyant un verre cul sec.  
Ce cher lieutenant devrait passer un peu moins de temps sur le continent !

Et mon regard se repose sur elle. Elle ne m'a pas encore vu. Du moins, je pense.  
Je crois que je m'y ferais jamais. Elle est trop... wow...  
J'aime bien sa robe... Très sexy !  
Bon sang Sheppard ! Remets toi les idées en place !  
Elle est à l'autre bout de la salle d'embarquement – redécorée pour l'occasion en salle de fêtes.  
Passage terrien – enfin occidental à l'année 2006. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi on le fête. Idée de Ford je suppose.  
C'est vrai, il a toujours des idées les plus farfelues possibles. Et le pire c'est que Elizabeth a trouvé que c'était une « bonne idée ».  
A quoi bon fêter la nouvelle année terrienne alors que la révolution de la planète sur laquelle on se trouve est différente de la Terre ?

Histoire de... Bon, je peux pas dire que cette idée me déplait tant que ça, finalement. On dirait vraiment une déesse dans cette robe. Ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon, certains s'échappent jusqu'à frôler sa nuque. Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de lui prêter cette robe terrienne, mais si je connais son nom je lui offre une promotion. Elle est entre le bleu nuit et le noir, elle reflète selon la lumière. En fait, je suis pas sûr que sa couleur soit si importante que ça.

Elle cherche quelqu'un du regard. Ohoh. Elle regarde vers moi. Je lui souris. Aller, reste naturel !  
Elle arrive. Garde ton calme, d'accord ?  
« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord monsieur ? »  
Euh... Ford était en train de me parler. J'en ai pas écouté un traître mot... Cette femme me rend dingue, c'est officiel !  
« Si si, bien sûr ! ».  
Espérons qu'il ne me parlait pas d'un truc important, genre la survie des poissons atlantes d'eau de mer, ou encore « est-ce que je peux demander une Athosienne en mariage ? »...  
« Lieutenant, Major. »  
Une voix mélodieuse me sort de mes pensées.  
Une voix mélodieuse ? Mais depuis quand je pense comme ça, moi !  
« Waw ! Teyla, si je peux me permettre, vous êtes sublime ! » lance Aiden, à moitié subjugué.  
Elle rougit. Elle me regarde.  
Aller, dit quelque chose, sinon elle va croire que t'es pas de cet avis !  
« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! », je souris, et je bois une gorgée de ce qu'il y a dans mon verre.  
C'est terrible. D'habitude, quand elle est dans les parages, j'arrive quand même à garder mes moyens un minimum !

Sa robe lui va vraiment bien. Elle se détache dans le dos – Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Elle s'**attache** dans le dos !  
Un lacet est lié dans sa nuque. Si c'est un dos nu, je promets de ne plus boire une seule goutte de n'importe quel alcool que ce soit !  
« Teyla, ça vous dit une danse ? » fait Ford.  
Non mais il est dingue ou quoi ! Il lui propose une danse juste devant moi ! Oh nan, elle accepte en plus. Je reçois deux sourires que je revoie un peu hypocritement, je l'admets – jalousie quand tu nous tiens, et ils s'éloignent.

Oh c'est pas vrai... Je pose mon _tout dernier verre_ d'alcool sur une table.

Je vais aller faire un tour sur le balcon, sinon je vais passer mon temps à les observer danser... Heyyy il est obligé de mettre ses mains là ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! Il la fait rire en plus !  
Bon, ok, on reste calme : Direction le balcon !  
Il y a du monde là aussi – faut dire qu'on a convié tous les Athosiens à cette petite fête. Je tente de me mettre un peu à l'écart, à un endroit où je ne pourrais pas les voir danser. C'est pas possible, il est trop jeune pour elle, et elle est trop... trop... elle est trop elle ! Je dis pas que je la mérite ou que Ford ne la mérite pas, mais... Ouais... En fait, si, mais c'est pas contre lui !

Elle est si... tellement... je suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'elle me rend dingue... uh uh mauvais pour toi, ça, Sheppard ! Genre je m'en étais pas aperçu avant... Tu parles !

**...o0o...**

Aller, respire, ça va aller ! Noon, je peux pas ! C'était une idée stupide. Non, une idée plus que stupide ! Je suis pile devant les portes, il suffit que j'entre, mais non. Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arriverais pas de toutes façons ! Aller, j'ai plus qu'à faire demi-tour. Je tourne la tête. Oh non... Elizabeth arrive bras dessus bras dessous avec Rodney. C'est fichu, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière cette fois.  
« Teyla, laissez moi vous dire que vous allez faire tourner plus d'une tête ce soir ! » dit Rodney. Voilà. Exactement ce que je craignais : me faire remarquer ! Sérieusement, je n'aurais pas pu venir avec mon uniforme habituel, et me caser dans un coin toute la soirée, histoire de passer inaperçue ?  
« Sans vouloir te vexer Chérie » chuchote-t-il à Liz.  
« Oui c'est ça rattrape toi ! » sourit-elle. « Bonne soirée Teyla ! » me lance-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les portes et de s'engouffrer avec son compagnon dans la foule. « Bonne soirée » oui, bien sûr ! J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un piège, poussée par une force invisible – sûrement mon cœur qui bas à 100 à l'heure - tout en sachant que je ne pourrais pas en sortir ! J'entre.  
Il y a du monde. Beaucoup de monde ! Avec un peu de chance, personne ne me remarquera. Je cherche des yeux quelqu'un que je connaisse, et sur qui je tombe ? Sur celui qui tient le piège entre ses mains, le Major John Sheppard en personne ! Il ne m'a pas encore vue, du moins je ne crois pas. Mais moi, je le vois, c'est sûr. Et voila, je croise son regard – non j'accroche son regard, et je ne peux même plus m'en détacher. Ce qu'il est... quel mot Elizabeth utilise déjà ? Ah oui... sexy.  
Nononononon plus de pensées comme celle-ci, sinon c'est sûr que c'est fichu. Il prend un verre, l'air détaché. Comment fait-il pour être si... détendu ? Séduisant aussi... Stop ! J'avais dit plus de pensées comme celles-ci !  
Il finit par détourner le regard. Il parle à Ford. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! Je ferais mieux d'avancer verre eux, j'ai l'air idiote à les fixer comme ça. J'avance. A pas mesurés. Surtout, pas de dérapage. Courage. Je prends une grande respiration, je souris, et ...  
« Lieutenant, Major. »  
Ils me regardent. Et il me regarde d'un air étonné, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue entrer.  
« Waw ! Teyla, si je peux me permettre, vous êtes sublime ! »   
Et voila, encore une fois. Aiden me regarde, à moitié... subjugué ! Heureusement que je sais qu'il a quelqu'un, sinon j'en viendrais à me poser des questions. Et lui, il ne dit rien. Il me regarde.  
C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression de... de me noyer dans ses yeux. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me repêcher ?  
« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! »  
Il dit ça, avec ce même air sédui... détaché. Ce même air détaché que tout à l'heure.  
« Teyla, ça vous dit une danse ? » me demande Aiden. On dirait que les Anciens ont exaucé mes prières, quelqu'un vient me sortir des filets de John. Sheppard. Le Major Sheppard. Le Major Sheppard. Oui, c'est mieux comme ça.  
Aiden me prend galamment par la main et m'emmène sur la piste de danse. C'est un « slow » - enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je lui souris.  
« Merci. »  
« Il vous dévorait des yeux ! »  
« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, Aiden. »  
« Si je vous jure ! Et je suis certain qu'il est jaloux. Il nous fixe, et si je glisse ma main dans votre dos, comme ça, je suis un homme mort ! »  
Je souris de plus belle.  
« Et comment savez vous ça Lieutenant Ford ! »  
« Je le connais ! J'ai appris à comprendre ses réactions ! Je vous prêterais le mode d'emploi si vous voulez ! Quand vous êtes entrée il était pire que le loup de Tex Avery ! Vous vous rappelez, le dessin animé qu'on a montré aux enfants l'autre jour ! »  
Et rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer John tambouriner sur sa table en hurlant devant moi, j'éclate de rire.  
« Vous êtes irrécupérable Aiden, vraiment ! »  
Il me sourit, fier de lui. C'est vraiment un enfant parfois ! On laisse passer un silence.  
« Vous devriez aller le rejoindre, la chanson va bientôt se terminer. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je l'ai vu passer, il est dehors. Vous devriez y aller. »  
La chanson s'arrête. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas attendre quelques minutes de plus pour s'arrêter. Je baisse les yeux.  
« Allez Teyla, un peu de courage ! Il n'est pas pire qu'une horde de Wraiths, ou qu'un convois de Genni ! »  
Il enlève ses bras de ma taille, et je lui fais un sourire timide. Je suis vraiment obligée de me jeter à l'eau ?  
« Rien ne vous y oblige, » me dit-il comme s'il entendait mes pensées. « A part peut-être ce qu'il y a là. » et il tapant doucement son poing contre son cœur.  
« Merci Aiden. »  
Et dans un élan de – de je sais pas vraiment quoi, je vais vers le balcon. Je sors, et le cherche des yeux : il est plus loin, seul, accoudé à la rambarde, dans l'ombre. Il a l'air si... différent. Il est plongé dans ses pensées, il observe l'océan d'un air si profond. J'ai l'impression de violer son intimité en le regardant comme ça, à la dérobée. Alors je m'avance, et je m'accoude à la rambarde, juste à côté de lui.

**...o0o...**

« Major »  
La même voix que tout à l'heure me sort de mes pensées. Je ne l'avais pas entendue approcher, et elle apparaît là comme si elle n'était qu'une illusion... Son ton est différent. Plus doux, comme moins... réglementaire...  
« John ? »  
Moins réglementaire. Je lui souris.  
« Désolé je... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »  
« Je comprends. »

On échange un sourire et... et rien. Il me regarde, je le regarde. On se regarde, ça oui, mais une fois de plus il se détourne de moi, et observe l'océan. Et un silence s'installe. Je continue de l'observer sans vraiment m'en rendre compte d'ailleurs.

Elle me regarde. C'est pas que ça me dérange mais c'est... je sais pas. Je la regarde. Elle a l'air... comme prise en flagrant délit. Elle m'envoie un doux sourire, et regarde l'océan.

Il m'a vue. Tant pis. Je me demande si on va continuer longtemps ce petit jeu. C'est... disons un peu frustrant.  
« La Terre vous manque ? »

Je la regarde. Si la Terre me manque...  
« Pas vraiment. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait le voyage. »  
Je souris.

Il me sourit.  
Je souris aussi.

Et elle me sourit.  
Un bon point pour moi.  
« Et vous ? »   
Elle me regarde comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

Et moi ? Et moi quoi ? ...  
« Je ne regrette pas non plus que vous ayez fait le voyage, John. »

Wow. Elle a vraiment dit ce que je crois avoir entendu qu'elle a dit ?

Oh non. Vu sa tête, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !

Dis quelque chose... Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose bon sang !  
« Vous dansez ? »

Quoi !

Oh génial. C'est la première ânerie qui t'est venue à l'idée. Danser. Doué comme tu es, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est lui marcher sur les pieds.

« Avec plaisir, John. »  
Sérieux ?

Il faut que j'arrête de l'appeler par son prénom. C'est trop... je sais pas. John. John, John, John, John. Je pourrais le répéter des centaines, non des milliers de fois sans me lasser !  
Il me tend sa main. Je la prends.  
Bien sûr que je la prend, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre !

Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne. Dieu ce qu'elle a la peau douce.  
C'est quoi cette musique ?

Un slow. J'ai jamais autant aimé les slows de toute ma vie.  
En même temps, ça fait pas très longtemps que je connais le concept.

Je connais cette chanson. C'est quoi déjà ?  
Hum... Il faut que je trouve cette chanson. Non en fait il faut que je la cherche.  
Pour penser à autre chose. Pour éviter de ne penser qu'à elle.  
Elle, là dans mes bras. Elle, qui a une main derrière ma nuque.  
Elle, dont je sens le souffle chaud sur ma peau.  
Elle dont le parfum m'enivre.

Je suis sur un nuage. J'ai l'impression de... de voler. Je suis totalement ailleurs.  
Ailleurs, mais avec lui.  
Plus rien n'existe autour de nous.  
Ce que je peux aimer cette sensation.  
Il ressert la pression sur ma hanche, et je me rapproche un peu plus de lui.

Je sais pas si je vais tenir jusqu'à la fin de la chanson à ce train là.  
De toutes manière, si je viens à me décoller d'elle, c'est pour l'embrasser.  
Je crois que mon cœur va exploser.  
J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre.

C'est moi où... Où on ne bouge plus ?  
On ne danse plus. On s'est arrêté.  
J'étais tellement perdue dans ses bras que je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte.  
Je crois que les autres ont déserté le balcon.  
La chanson vient de se terminer.

Je devrais peut-être...  
Je m'écarte doucement d'elle, et je la regarde.  
Nos visages sont vraiment près l'un de l'autre.  
Peut-être un peu trop près.  
Elle me sourit.  
Et là je... je... hum.  
Je penche la tête vers elle, je m'approche de son visage sans quitter ses yeux du regard et là...

Je baisse les yeux.  
Je baisse la tête, et je ferme les yeux.  
Oh non...  
Et voilà, il essaie de...  
C'est vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire ? Après tout, peut-être que...  
Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre...  
Il essaie de m'embrasser, et je l'en empêche.

Oh.  
D'accord... Message reçu 5 sur 5.  
Du coup mon cœur n'a pas explosé, d'ailleurs je crois bien qu'il s'est arrêté là.   
J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« Je... »  
« John... »  
Je ne sais plus où je vais.  
Je ne vois pas quoi lui dire de plus.  
Pourquoi il faut que ce soit si difficile pour moi ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'embrasser comme si... comme si c'était naturel.

Elle a dit mon prénom d'un air presque... suppliant. Je sais pas trop ce que je dois comprendre...  
Il y a un silence.  
« Top gun. »

« Pardon ? »  
« La chanson. C'est celle du film top gun. »  
« Oh... »

« ... C'est... c'est une histoire d'amour. Entre deux pilotes de chasse... Enfin, d'après ce dont je crois me souvenir. »  
J'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je lui dis ça. Elle s'en fiche. Et je suis plus ridicule que jamais.

« Take my breath away. »  
« C'est ça. »  
Et là... Je me rapproche de lui, je glisse ma main dans la sienne, et...

... et elle m'embrasse ! Mon cœur fait un bon et repart pour un 100 mille à l'heure. Elle glisse sa main sur ma joue.   
« Désolée. Ca... ça m'a échappé. »  
Je la regarde le plus profondément du monde.  
« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait le voyage, Teyla. »  
« Je n'ai pas envie de l'arrêter ici... »

**Fin**


End file.
